Brave
Brave to piosenka Sary Bareilles, wykonana przez Rachel i Santanę, w Frenemies, dziewiątym odcinku sezonu piątego. Santana i Rachel są podekscytowane, gdy przymierzają sukienki na sesję zdjęciową do New York Magazine. Kiedy śpiewają, Santana wyobraża sobie Rachel pozującą do zdjęć z Ziegfield Girls, a ona sama ukazana jest w momencie, gdy maluje się. Santana powraca do rzeczywistości, gdy piosenka się kończy i uświadamia sobie, że Rachel mówi jej, aby przebrała się do zdjęć. Tekst piosenki Santana: You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love Or you can start speaking up Rachel: Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do When they settle 'neath your skin Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes the shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you Rachel i Santana (z Dziewczętami Ziegfield'a): Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) I wanna see you be brave Rachel (z Santaną): Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down By the enemy Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing Bow down to the mighty (Don't run, stop holding your tongue) Santana (z Rachel): Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live (Maybe one of these days you can let the light in) (Show me how big your brave is) Rachel i Santana (z Dziewczętami Ziegfield'a): Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) I wanna see you be brave Santana (z Rachel): Innocence, your history of silence (Won't do you any good) (Did you think it would?) Rachel: Let your words be anything but empty Rachel i Santana: Why don't you tell them the truth? Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly Rachel: I wanna see you be brave! Santana (z Dziewczętami Ziegfield'a): (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) I wanna see you be brave! Rachel z Dziewczętami Ziegfield'a: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Rachel i Santana: I just want to see you be brave! Dziewczęta Ziegfeld'a: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Santana: Oh, oh) I just wanna see you Santana i Rachel: I wanna see you be brave Galeria Santana rachel brave.jpg Glee509-8.png BN-BR375 glee25 G 20140225140135.jpg 5x09Frenemies-Brave2.jpg I wanna se you be BRAVE.png Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Frenemies